Die drei ? ? ? Schmetterlinge
by Beruthiel
Summary: Peter ist sich nicht sicher, ob er mit Bob und Justus einen Detektivclub gründen will...Drei Fragezeichen Fanfic


Titel: Schmetterlinge (der Sinn dieses lahmen Titels erschließt sich aus der A/N)

Author: Beruthiel

Fandom: Die Drei Fragezeichen

Disclaimer: Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wem die drei Fragezeichen nun genau gehören, aber auf jeden Fall gehörten sie nicht mir

Summary: Peter ist sich nicht sicher, ob er mit Bob und Justus einen Detektivclub gründen will...

Author's Notes: Diese Fanfic entstand als Antwort auf ein „five things that never happened to..." Meme, welches ich irgendwann mal irgendwo gesehe habe. Es geht da darum, Dinge zu schreiben, die in diesem Fandom nie passiert sind, aber so hätten passieren können, wenn die Dinge auch nur ein klein wenig anders gelaufen wären. "Was wäre wenn" Geschichten im Prinzip.

* * *

Schmetterlinge

Teil 1

Als Peter an diesen Morgen in die Schule kommt, wartet dort schon Bob Andrews auf ihn. Er lehnt sich an die Schließfächer, die Nase tief in einem Buch versenkt, dass Peter meint schon mal im Physikunterricht gesehen zu haben. Als er genauer nachdenkt, fällt ihm ein, dass sie etwas in dem Buch hätten lesen sollen und Mrs Snow schon lange eine Ex schreiben wollte... Egal, Peter würde es auch dann nicht besser können, wenn er es gelernt hätte. Und vielleicht schreiben sie auch gar nichts. Obwohl Justus sich darüber sehr sicher schien. Und Justus weiß immer wann Lehrer etwas schreiben wollen und auch die Fragen, die drankommen werden, weiß er oft schon vorher. Bob geht sicher gerade noch einmal die richtigen Antworten durch. Denn natürlich hat Bob schon seit Tagen gelernt und weiß sicher alles schon auswendig.

Für einen Augenblick würde Peter am liebsten an Bob mitsamt seinem Buch vorbeigehen und so tun, als hätte er ihn nicht gesehen. Doch dann seufzt er schicksalsergeben und öffnet sein Schließfach. Das Geräusch lässt Bob zusammenfahren, er bemerkt erst jetzt dass Peter neben ihm steht.

„Guten Morgen, Peter!" Der kleinere Junge lächelt Peter an, er freut sich sichtlich dass dieser endlich aufgetaucht ist.

Peter nuschelt ein „Hi." und beginnt übertrieben in seinen Schließfach zu wühlen. Er schiebt seine Sportsachen unentschlossen von vorne nach hinten und zurück. Es ist nicht so, dass Peter Bob nicht mag, aber manchmal findet er ihn doch etwas zu anhänglich. Genauso wie Justus Jonas. Ständig wollen sich die beiden mit ihm treffen. Um Preisausschreiben zu lösen oder entlaufende Katzen zu suchen. Haben die denn keine anderen Freunde? Nun, Peter hat noch andere Freunde. Carl zum Beispiel, mit der er manchmal mittags zusammen isst. Oder Johnny, der neben ihm in Erdkunde sitzt. Halt nein, das war Joey. Und all die, mit denen er immer Basketball spielt. Peter hat auch besseres zu tun, als ständig nach verschwundenen Haustieren mit fünf Buchstaben zu suchen.

Coach Wilson hat gesagt, wenn er weiter so fleißig trainiert, kommt er in die Basketballmannschaft der Schule. Peter nimmt die Basketballschuhe aus seinem Schrank, inspiziert sie gründlich und schnippst unsichtbare Schmutzteilchen weg.

„Was ist?, „ fragt Bob, „hast du über das Angebot nachgedacht?" Peter muss kurz grinsen und stellt sich vor, er wacht eines Morgens neben einem halbierten Basketball auf. Er sollte nicht so viele Gangsterfilme sehen. Er schüttelt den Kopf um diese albernen Gedanken loszuwerden.

Doch Bob versteht ihn falsch und sieht enttäuscht aus. „Na ja, Justus wüsste nur gerne, ob du jetzt bei unserem Club mitmachen willst oder nicht. Wir hätten sogar unser eigenes Clubhaus. Justus sagt auch, er hat sich sogar schon einen tollen Namen für uns ausgedacht!"

„Sicher 'Der Justus Jonas Denkerclub' oder sowas." Peter bindet den Schuhen, die er immer noch in der Hand hält, zwei schöne Schleifen.

„Nein, er meinte es hätte was mit uns dreien zu tun."

„Dann 'Die zwei Klugscheißer und der Depp'."

Bob schaut verletzt aus, nicht wegen dem Klugscheißer, sonder weil Peter sich selbst klein macht. „Peter, das ist doch Quatsch und du weißt es. Justus will uns beide dabei haben, er will dass wir das zu dritt machen."

„Und was soll ich zu diesem tollen Club beitragen? Soll ich die Akten führen? Das soll doch sozusagen eine verbesserte Fortsetzung zu unserer Kreuzworträtselclique werden oder wie auch immer unser aller Superhirn es genannt hat. Aber ihr seid doch die Schlauen, wofür braucht ihr mich überhaupt?" Frustriert wirft Peter die Schuhe zurück in sein Spind.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, welche Rollen uns Justus zugedacht hat, aber ich bin mir sicher, er hat auch für dich etwas was zu dir passt."

„Oh, wie nett von ihm." , entgegnet Peter sarkastisch, „Er steckt uns in Schubfächer und sagt uns was wir machen sollen. Wie gut, denn ich bin ja zu blöd, um selber auf was zu kommen!"

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint! Aber du kennst ja Justus, er kann sehr rechthaberisch und bestimmend sein."

„Und das ist noch freundlich ausgedrückt. Warum ist er eigentlich nicht gekommen um sich mit mir zu unterhalten? Warum schickt er doch vor um die Kastanien aus dem Feuer zu holen?"

„Weil wir beide uns besser verstehen." Bob wird etwas rot und Peter tut so als müsse er nachschauen, ob seine Turnschuhe die unsanfte Behandlung überlebt haben.

„Und außerdem," fährt Bob fort, „hat er mich nicht vorgeschickt, ich bin freiwillig gekommen."

Peter lässt die Schuhe Schuhe sein und dreht sich zu Bob um.

Der fährt fort. „Peter, bitte, mach mit. Ich brauche dich. Ich werde sonst wahnsinnig, wenn ich niemanden habe der mit gegen Justus und sein Riesenego beisteht. Justus mag dich doch auch und freut sich sicher auch, wenn du dabei bist, selbst wenn er das nicht sagen würde."

Peter fühlt sich geschmeichelt und will gerade etwas erwidern als zwei Jungen, die er vom Sport kennt, vorbeikommen. Lenny und Fred, oder so ähnlich, heißen sie.

Lenny grinst hinterhältig und schlägt Peters immer noch offenes Schließfach zu. Der Knall lässt Bob und Peter zusammenzucken und Peter ist froh, dass er seine Hände rechtzeitig zurückgezogen hat.

„Hey, Shaw. Tut uns ja leid, wenn wir dein Geplauder mit deinem Bücherwurmlover unterbrechen, aber Wilson meinst du sollst vorbeikommen und zeigen, was du kannst."

Bob weiß nicht vorhin er blicken soll und versucht sich hinter seinen Physikbuch unsichtbar zu machen. Peter dagegen wird knallrot. Er ballt die Fäuste und schiebt sich vor Bob. Doch bevor er noch etwas tun oder sagen kann, fährt Fred fort: „Aber freu dich nicht zu früh, es geht um Basketball nicht ums lutschen von Sch..."

„Ha-hem!" , räuspert sich hinter ihnen jemand übertrieben. Die vier Jungen drehen sich um und da steht Justus Jonas mit seinem gewohnt überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich wurde unfreiwillig Ohrenzeuge dieser netten Konversation unter Freunden und will nur rasch einwerfen, dass es für euch beide" , er nick Lenny und Fred zu, „wohl vorteilhaft wäre, wieder zum Training zurückzukehren. Es sei denn, ihr wollt von, jemanden der, wie habt ihr es genannt? Fellatio beherrscht? ausgestochen werden."

„Klappe, Fettwanst!" Fred richtet sich drohend vor Justus auf. „Sonst spielen wir mit dir mal Basketball und zwar mit dir in der Hauptperson!"

„Entweder 'als Hauptperson' oder ' in der Hauptrolle' aber so klingt grammatikalisch nicht sehr schön. Vielleicht solltet ihr lieber einen Sprachkurs machen statt einem für körperliche Ertüchtigung ?"

„Du sollst die Klappe halten!", zischt Fred und verwindet mit Lenny im Schlepptau.

Justus steckt die Schultern, tut aber ansonsten so als wäre nichts gewesen. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du eine Sportlerlaufbahn anstreben willst, Peter?"

Peter ist immer noch sauer und fährt Justus an: „Himmel, was sollte das? Du musstest wohl unbedingt 'Retter in der Not' spielen, was? Dabei hatte ich die Situation im Griff!"

„Tatsächlich? Was wolltest du tun?„ ,Justus hebt die Augenbrauen, „zwei Jungen, die drei Jahre älter sind als du, mit einem Physikbuch verprügeln?"

Peter knurrt etwas zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und wirft Justus einen zornigen Blick zu. Dieser macht den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, doch Bob sieht ihn an, schüttelt stumm den Kopf und legt eine Hand auf Peters Arm. Justus schließt den Mund und kommt näher auf seine Freunde zu. Peter atmet einmal tief durch und beruhigt sich etwas.

„Also, was ist?" , fragt Justus, als hätten die drei nur eine kurze Gesprächspause gemacht, „bist du dabei?"

Peter schüttelt den Kopf: „Ich weiß nicht. Sicher mir macht es Spaß, mit euch Rätsel zu lösen und all das. Aber ich würde so gerne in diese Basketballmannschaft. Mir macht das nun mal Spaß. Ich weiß, ihr versteht das nicht, aber ich bin nun mal nicht so wie ihr. Ich sitze nicht gern stundenlang in der Bibliothek oder zerbreche mir den Kopf über irgendwelche Kriminalgeschichten. Ihr seid die Denker und ich bin der Sportler. Wie soll das zusammenpassen?"

„Dann ist also die große Frage: Willst du lieber Rätsel lösen oder dir die Beine brechen?"

Peter geht nicht auf Justus Witz sein, sondern nickt einfach nur.

„Okay, dann wollen wir dich mal überlegen lassen. So eine Entscheidung will gut durchdacht sein." Ohne ein weiteres Wort dreht sich Justus um und verschwindet in Richtung der Klassenzimmer. Bob sieht ihm nach bis er außer Reichweite ist und drückt dann Peter sein Physikbuch in die Hände.

„Vergiss nicht, nur bei einer dieser Optionen hast du wirkliche Freunde." , sagt der blonde Junge leise und beginnt dann Justus nachzurennen, bevor Peter etwas erwidern kann. Erstaunt blickt er das Buch in seiner Hand an und öffnet es schließlich neugierig. Zwischen dem Buchdeckel und der ersten Seite liegt ein kleiner, zusammengefalteter Zettel. Peter faltet ihn vorsichtig auseinander. Er erkennt Bobs kugelige Handschrift sofort und auch was er geschrieben hat. Bob hat ihm die richtigen Antworten für den Test aufgeschrieben.

Peter öffnet sein Spind um das Physikbuch vorsichtig hineinzulegen. Den Zettel behält er. Dann fällt sein Blick auf seine Basketballschuhe. Er nimmt sie mit einer Hand hoch und schaut zwischen ihnen und dem Zettel, in seiner anderen Hand, hin und her. Peter steht lange da und überlegt. Dann wirft eines der Dinge zurück in sein Schließfach, knallt es energisch zu und verschwindet den Gang entlang.

Zwei Wochen später hört Peter zufällig im Umkleideraum der Schule, dass Bob sich wohl das Bein gebrochen hat und Justus Ärger mit einem Autoverleihfirma bekommen hat. Peter fragte sich, was die beiden da nur gemacht haben. Und ihm fällt ein, dass er einen der beiden fragen wollte, wie denn nun ihr Club hieße. Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken kann, kommt Fred und haut ihm auf die Schulter und beglückwünscht ihn zu seiner tollen Abwehrtechnik und dann kommt Lenny und fragt, ob sie nicht zusammen Eis essen gehen wollen und er vergisst es wieder.

Er fragt weder Bob noch Justus je nach dem Namen ihres Clubs, doch nach dem Rausschmiss aus einem Filmstudio lösen die beiden ihn sowieso auf.

* * *

A/N: Okay, es war mehr der Moment vor der schicksalsträchtigen Entscheidung, als eine richtige Was wäre wenn Geschichte. Es hat sich beim schreiben irgendwie verselbstständig.

Ich hab mich schon immer gefragt, warum Peter eigentlich mit den anderen beiden befreundet ist bzw ganz am Anfang war oder wie sich sie eigentlich kennengelernt haben. Gerade bei Peter und Justus kann ich mir das nur schwer vorstellen, sie scheinen so wenig gemeinsam zu haben. Peter und Bob passen da schon besser zusammen, doch auch da kann ich mir nur schwer vorstellen, wie sich sie angefreundet haben. Wegen dieser Fragen kam ich auf diese Fanfic.

Reviews würden mich sehr glücklich machen. :)


End file.
